Weenies and Marshmallows
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: There was a bump in the night... DVteam


**Weenies and Marshmallows**

**by Pip**

**Summary: There was a bump in the night...**

**Warnings: Alcohol usage (and alcohol abuse to the most literal extent...HEH!)**

**A/N: Notes on the fic itself are that it's DV, ofcourse (wouldn't want to disappoint my fellow DV addicts), but its also a very very strong team fic. There are no episode spoilers. It's just pure fun from our favorite team! **

**Note on where the HELL I got this wacked out idea - Look at the A/N after the fic for this information.**

**Enjoy the craziness!**

**--------**

Carolyn trailed helplessly behind Cameron as they crashed their way through the woods. She was cold, sore, and cranky. Why had she let them convince her to go on this stupid camping trip anyways? She didn't do the outdoors thing on a normal day.

The answer was simple, actually. It was because they'd sent Cam strutting into her infirmary. How could she resist any invitation from someone with such a charming southern accent and beautiful blue eyes? It was just going to be a normal camping trip...

Where she'd gotten that idea, she couldn't even fathom now. When was anything with SG-1 ever normal?

Wrapping her arms tighter around herself, Carolyn glared at the back of Cam's head as she about tripped on a root sticking out of the ground. She was going to kill the man. Scratch that. She was going to be killing several men, all of whom were leading a trail down some stupid hill, in the woods, at night, with no flashlights. Oh, and two specific women too.

"Where are we going?" She grumbled loudly over the sounds of crunching leaves and laughter.

"Downhill!" Vala shouted back pleasantly, which was followed once again by a round of laughter on everyone but Carolyn's part.

Cam looked back at her through his laughter and grinned. Her scowl only made him laugh a little more, though it registered in his not so sober mind that they really should know the answer to that question. "Seriously Jackson, where the hell are we headin'?"

Down the front of the line, Daniel continued to lead the trek. The fact that he was leading the rag-tag bunch was of much amusement to him and Vala, who he was pulling along by her hand. In her other hand, she clung tightly to the bottle of vodka they all were sharing. For a moment, he considered repeating her oh-so-brilliant quip, but thought better of it.

"I heard a noise!" He shouted back finally, seeing the hill even out not too far below them.

There was a choked laugh from behind. "We all know your crazy, Daniel. Doesn't mean we have to follow you in your delusions!"

Daniel grinned. "Yes it does!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"But it really, really does!" Daniel laughed as he stumbled a little. At least a little more than he had been doing the whole way down. Vala nearly collided into him, and it set her off laughing. Just the sound of it made him grin even more. They reached the bottom of the hill, and Daniel turned around to pull Vala against him for a hungry kiss. Her arms wrapped around him, the cool glass of the bottle brushing the back of his neck. They stumbled back a few steps.

Jack grinned at the sight of the couple as he reached the bottom of the hill just a few steps behind Sam. The two separated, grinning madly, and stepped up to him and Sam as Teal'c met them at the bottom. Mitchell and Carolyn where still making their way down.

"You're trashed, Danny." The older man observed as his younger friend stumbled into the back of Vala as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Daniel laughed sarcastically. "So are you!"

Taking a step back to catch his balance, Jack adopted a look of indignation. "Not the point."

"What is the point?" Came the slightly irritated voice of Carolyn as she and her slightly inebriated Colonel finally joined them. She was the only one, next to Teal'c, who hadn't partaken in the festivities.

Releasing Vala, though still holding her hand, Daniel swaggered his way towards a clump of trees. "Like I said - I heard a noise. A very loud noise."

"I did not hear such noise, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied, his amusement with the situation evident in his tone.

Vala sipped from the bottle, then passed it back to Sam. "Muscles makes a very fine point, darling. None of the rest of us heard this mysterious noise of yours."

Jack snorted a laugh. "That's because he's crazy!"

"Pot met kettle a long time ago." Daniel retorted, bursting through the trees into a semi-cleared area. In the middle of the open area sat an old, dilapidated truck. Obviously it'd been without its driver for a very long time. The archaeologist gestured to it triumphantly. "See!"

Cam laughed. "Hate to break it to ya, Jackson, but I doubt that noise you heard - if you heard one at all," Daniel glared at him. "Came from that ol' hunk of crap."

Daniel moved towards the truck. "I know THAT didn't make the noise!" He gestured drunkenly towards the rusting piece of machinery. He turned abruptly and shook the hand off of his. "Let go!" Vala just shrugged and dropped her hand. Sometimes it was a wonder how the two worked at all.

Coming up to the truck, Daniel climbed onto the passenger step-up and reached onto the roof, almost falling backwards in the process. Vala stepped up to him and placed a hand on his back. He looked down at her and grinned.

"Thanks, babe." The two kissed expectantly, and like that they had gone from antagonistic to smoosh. It was a wonder, but they did indeed work. A second later, Daniel flung a large branch onto the ground just behind her. "THAT'S what I heard."

Taking the opportunity to be a smart ass, Jack smiled sweetly. "You heard a branch?"

"Don't..." Daniel jumped down from the truck, taking a moment to regain his unsteady balance. "Be an ass, Jack!" He glared playfully at his older friend, once more wrapping his arm around Vala's waist.

Having handed off the bottle to Cam, Sam couldn't resist from getting in the mix any longer. "So we just about killed ourselves, and more importantly our buzzes, for a branch?" A silent battle raged between her and Daniel as they stared at one another.

"No, I think Jackson's stumbled on something here." Cam made his way over to the truck, lifting the already popped open hood.

Carolyn couldn't help from following him, especially since her ultimate goal was to get the alcohol from his possession and pour it out. "Stumbled in the most literal sense."

"I heard that." Daniel mumbled, suddenly finding the warm body in his arms to be the most fascinating thing around. Having found the source of the mysterious sound, he could care less about what he'd stumbled on. He placed a suggestive kiss to Vala's neck. He jumped as the others shouted at the same time. Looking up, he saw Mitchell had pour a liberal amount of the vodka onto several branches, along with tons of leaves, already lodged in the engine. "That's alcohol abuse, you know?"

Cam just grinned at him, then searched through his jeans. His fingers found what they were searching for, pulling a book of matches from his pocket. Lighting one, he dropped it onto the brush. It immediately sprung to life. Grinning, he turned back to the others. "This sucker'll burn for hours."

"Weenies!" Vala said suddenly, causing everyone to jump again.

"Did you just say 'Weenis?'" Mitchell asked, disbelief coming over his face. The crackle of the burning engine was the only sound for a moment. Then Jack and Daniel burst out in laughter simultaneously, just seconds after sharing a significant look. Soon Vala and Sam joined in the laughing, and even Teal'c was grinning.

"No silly!" Vala said between gasping laughs. "I said weenies...we need to roast some weenies-"

"Weeni." Daniel choked out from the ground, where he'd fallen in his fit of laughter. This set them all off laughing once more.

"And marshmallows." Sam added through her giggling. Like magic, she produced a package of hot dogs and a package of marshmallows from underneath her jacket. At the surprised looks the others gave her, she shrugged. "What? You guys should know by now - I always come prepared." She grinned smugly. "Plus I'm Daniel's almost sister and know things he knows even before he does."

Daniel laughed at this as he moved to lay on his back, closing his eyes. "She knew we were gonna cook weenises."

"Hey, what happened to weeni?" Jack asked, amused in seeing his friend feeling no pain.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, Daniel shrugged. "I'm drunk and liable to change my opinions."

"Amen to that." Cam laughed as he brought sticks over for skewers. Daniel rose slowly and came to join the others as they began to roast their selected choices over the flames. Once he had his marshmallow to golden brown, he pulled it off the stick and held it out to Vala's lips. She happily accepted it slowly, making sure her mouth wrapped around Daniel's fingers as well.

"To Weeni..." Jack said, holding his stick out so the others could touch theirs to his. "Crazy archaeologists, and drunken nights in the woods."

"To SG-1." Sam amended, and the others touched their sticks together. The passionate, marshmallow-filled kiss shared between Daniel and Vala moments later only help signify the moment.

A few steps back, Carolyn stared at the group. She looked up at Cameron as he tapped the bottle of vodka still in his hand against her arm. "You're a part of this team too, ya know?" He offered the bottle out to her, a gentle look in his eyes. Carolyn stared at him for a moment, then looked back out at the others. Daniel, with Vala wrapped in his arms - their skewers crossed over one another's. Jack with his arm around Sam's waist, her head on his shoulder. Teal'c watching over them with such protection and love. His gaze shifted from them to her, and he smiled.

Then Carolyn finally understood. This was their normal, this could be HER normal. They wanted her to belong and this is where she wanted to belong. Taking the bottle from Cameron, she finally smiled for what felt like the first time the whole trip.

"To SG-1." She murmured, tossed back some vodka, and allowed Cam to lead her over to the others.

**A/N: This fic was the brainchild of a completely random conversation held between myself and my beta on AIM last night. If you want to see the actual conversation in it's entirety, go to my profile on here. At the bottom of my bio, under the section that says 'For fic purposes', there is a link to the post on my GJ with the convo on it. It really is hysterical to read (but I'm biased, ofcourse), and a good insight into the true mind of best friends of the stargate fandom (and other fandoms). **

**As always, reviews are LVOE!**


End file.
